The Winged Alchemist
by the-neko-alchemist
Summary: Hane’s home gets destroyed in a storm and soon after meets Ed and Al. Not long after that something happens to her that will change her’s and Ed’s life forever. Sorry I suck at summaries, the story is a lot better. Edxoc. Slightly AU and maybe ooc.
1. Prologue: Storms of Change

Summary: Hane's home gets destroyed in a storm and soon after meets Ed and Al. Not long after that something happens to her that will change her's and Ed's life forever. Sorry I suck at summaries, the story is a lot better. Edxoc. Slightly AU. Rated T mostly for language and a little violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…but I own Ed! beaten within an inch of my life by fangirls Okay…maybe I don't…on with the story. passes out

Notes: "truck"-talking

_truck-_dreams

"_truck"-_thoughts

Some stuff about the main oc: Her name is Hane Mitsukai (Hane means wing and Mitsukai eans angel) She is 15 and has waist length, light brown hair, her bangs are chin length, has bright purple eyes, and is about a couple inches shorter then Ed. She lives in an island village called Besaid with her little sister and has a boyfriend there. (Don't worry she will end up with Ed…it's just going to take a while 'till that happens.) Her parents were taken away by State Alchemists six years ago(both of her parents were alchemists), so she doesn't like State Alchemists very much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Storm of Change

_I was standing there on the beach. The sky was dark and looked like a storm was coming. I started looking around, trying to find my little sister. In the distance I saw someone so I ran toward whoever it was hoping it was my sister. I finally catch up to the person, and it was my sister. I call her name out and she turned around smiling at seeing me. Then the smile turned sinister and my sister morphed into a guy(?) with long dark green, palm tree like hair and purple eyes. He(?) was wearing a tight, black midriff, a black skort, black fingerless gloves, black heel-less toe-less things on his feet, and black headband with a red triangle on it. Before I could say anything the guy (?) shoved me into the ocean where a huge wave engulfed me. I thought I was going to die when I saw someone's hand reaching out to me. I grab it and the person pulls me up from the water. I couldn't see the face, but I could tell it was a guy with long blond hair (guess who). He turned around and started to walk away. "Wait! Who are you?" The blond turned to face me, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You'll find out soon enough."_

I woke up and immediately sat up and looked around. It was just a dream, the same one for the past couple weeks, except the blond guy was new. You looked toward the clock, it was 11:30 AM.

"_Crap! I was supposed to meet the others a couple hours ago."_

I jumped out of bed. Put on a light purple tank top, denim shorts, and a pair of purple sandals. I looked in the mirror quickly brushing my hair. When I thought I looked decent, I ran out of my room, down the stairs, into the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast (a banana), and ran out the door.

I ran along the beach where I saw two people building a sandcastle. I recognized them immediately, so I decided to slow down a little and stop next to them.

"Hey Ella, Jake, sorry I'm late."

Ella, my sister, is 13 and has chin length brown hair with bangs an inch longer, bright green eyes, and is a couple inches then me…which really sucks. Jake, my boyfriend, is 16 and has short dark brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and is a foot taller then you.

"It's okay sister, we were just about to come and see if you were okay."

"Are you okay?"

I sat next to Jake and started helping with the sandcastle. "Yeah…I just had the nightmare again."

"You really gotta stop eating sweets before bed sis, then you would probably have less nightmares."

"Maybe…" I looked at the sky. "When did the sky get dark?"

Everyone looked at the sky, it was a horrifying black. It was late summer so there can be some pretty bad storms. But this looked like one of the worst ones I've ever seen. Then the wind suddenly became really fierce and I felt like it was going to blow me away. I tried to move through the wind, but it was blowing to hard.

"Hane, Ella grab my hands we need to try and find shelter before it gets any worse."

I tried to reach for Jake's hand, but I heard a loud roaring sound. I looked toward the sea and saw a gigantic tidal wave heading toward us, it happened so fast, right before I was able to grab his hand the wave swept me away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes, closing them again because of a blinding white light. I blinked several times 'till I could see better. That's when I saw a blond guy with honey colored eyes looking back at me with a small smile on his face.

"Your finally awake."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if this seemed shorter. But I usually prefer to make my prologues shorter then the actually chapters, so don't worry. Please comment on it and tell me what you think, it really helps. If you do comment you get…tacos, yes tacos. 'Till my next chapter…BYE!


	2. Chapter 1: The Blond Alchemist

-1Disclaimer: I have tons of FMA stuff…but I don't own the anime/manga.

Notes: "conversation"

_Dreams_

"_thoughts"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1: The Blond Alchemist

I blinked again in confusion, sat up, and looked around. I was in a plain white bed with white sheets in a white room. The only color in the room was a vase full of flowers on the bedside table. I look back at the blond.

"Uh…where am I?"

The blond blinked and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Your in a hospital."

"I know that idiot…I meant what city."

The blond blushed a little at this, "Oh…your in Altamira(1)."

I sat there thinking how the hell I got all the way to Altamira. That's when everything hit me like a rock the size of a coconut. I remember the storm and a tidal wave taking me away from Ella and Jake…**_WAIT!_** What happened to them! I suddenly try jumping out of bed to go and find them. But…in my hastiness I felt a heavy weight on my left leg and almost fall off my bed. If it weren't for a pair of strong arms there to catch me before I hit the floor. He gently sets me back on the bed and says with a gently tone in his voice.

"You really shouldn't do that. You have a broken leg and I don't think you want to break it again."

I look at my left leg, there was a heavy cast around it. Something I should of noticed earlier, but didn't.

"Oh…sorry. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Have you seen a girl a couple inches taller then me with short brown hair and green eyes…her name is Ella."

"Oh…you don't have to worry about her."

I felt small tears of relief in my eyes, but quickly wiped them away. "Really?…"

"Yea…she'll be here to see you in a few minutes. She's been really worried about you."

As if on cue Ella came in with a big guy in a suit of armor. She was wearing what looked like was a school uniform. When she came in she noticed that I was awake. Tears of happiness appeared in her eyes as she jumped onto my bed and nearly hugged all the air out of me and said between sobs:

"Sister sob your okay sob I thought sob you would never sob wake up sob"

I hugged her back as best I could. "It's okay Ella…I'm here."

Ella gently got off me, off the bed, walked toward the guy in armor and gestured toward him. "This is Al…and I see you already met Ed."

"Hiya Al, nice to meet ya." I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Hane." Al replied, politely shaking my hand.

I noticed that his voice sounded somewhat hollow, but I shrugged it off and look towards Ed.

"So…your name is Ed?"

Ed stood proudly at this, "Yep I'm also know as Edward Elric…The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Fullmetal Alchemist?…Are you a state alchemist?"

Ed nodded at this while I gave him something I think he deserved…a punch in the face.(2) Ed falls onto the floor while Al and Ella tried to help him up.

"Brother, are you okay?"

Ed quickly got up and was trying to stop his nose from bleeding "OOOWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Hane, why did you do that for. Ed hasn't done anything bad to you."

I replied in a low, serious tone. "Ella…he's a state alchemist."

"So what…Ed is different from those guys that took our parents away. Can't you at least give him a chance."

I replied bluntly. "No."

"Please sis…he and Al are really good people. They found us unconscious on the beach here and took us to a hospital."

I look at Ed and Al, "…Is that true?"

"Actually brother found you and I found Ella."

I sighed, I guess they can't be that bad if they saved us. "Fine…I'll give you guys one chance."

"Yea! Thank you sis, you won't be sorry."

I rest my head on my hand "Whatever…not to be rude but can you guys leave, I want to go back to sleep."

"Okay sis, see ya tomorrow." Ella left the room, Ed and Al following behind her. I soon fell fast asleep after they left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was in a dark room that looked like a dungeon. I started looking around when I heard a someone crying. I walk toward the sound when I found a door. I try to look through the opening at the top of the door. I squint my eyes through the darkness and saw a girl around Ella's age with beautiful, white hair that went past her waist chained to the wall…crying softly: "Help me…"_

I open my eyes and sit up rubbing my eyes. _"Another weird dream…I wonder who that girl was?"_

I looked at the clock, it was three in the afternoon. I sighed out of boredom wishing Ella was here. Once again Ella and the others came in a rather noisy way.

"HI SISTER! We're here."

"Great…" I said sarcastically "Actually I have a few questions for you guys."

"What is it Hane." Al asked .

"Um…did you guys see Jake?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask sis and I have some bad news."

"You don't mean he's…"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that…when you were in a coma…he…"

"He what?"

"He became a state alchemist." Ed said bluntly.

"WHAT? HOW LONG WAS I IN A COMA!"

"About 5 weeks sister." Ella said nervously.

"And…" I'm pointing at Ed. "How do you know?"

"He's in the same unit as me."

"Also…why isn't he here."

"He said he had to do some important research…something about finding your parents or something."

"Okay…he's in Central right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Then that's where I'm going…once my leg gets better. Which by the way do you know how long I'll be here."

"About another week sis."

"Okay Ella…once I get out of here we are going to Central."

"Uh…sis I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well…I guess you noticed that I'm wearing a school uniform right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you see sis, I'm now in a special academy here that teaches alchemy…Is that okay."

I her head gently. "Of course that's okay…That means the two of you have to take me."

"What! Why should we?"

"Oh do expect a weak, defenseless girl to walk around in such a big city by herself."

"She has a point brother. We might as well take her with us. Since we have to go there to give that report to Colonel Mustang."

"Fine…you can come with us."

I smiled happily at them. "Thank you Al. Thank you Ed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a week and few days later)

"So this Central?" I stretch my arms and legs. We had just gotten to Central. It was night when we got there.

"Yep we better go find you a hotel room to stay in for the night. Then we'll go to HQ tomorrow first thing in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay Ed." If I found out anything during the trip is that Ed is a really nice person…for a state alchemist. Al is a really nice guy too. During the train ride we talked about different stuff: our homes, family, alchemic theories (3), his automail, and other stuff.

As we were walking it was pretty quiet, until someone from behind came and grabbed me.

"HEY! Let me go!"

"Let her go Envy!" Ed said as he transmuted his arm into a blade.

"Why should I pipsqueak? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

I begin trying to struggle out of his grasp. "Hey! I'm not his girlfriend."

"Then let's go somewhere to…get to know each other."

I struggle even harder. "How 'bout…NOT!"

Suddenly I couldn't feel the ground and I look down. Somehow we were moving away from the ground, then I looked up and saw a wing of some sort. I stop struggling in fear of falling and dieing.

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice do you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)-A town from Tales of Symphonia, one of the best video games…EVER!

(2)- I'm sorry Ed fan girls

(3)- Hane is almost as good with alchemy as Ed.

Where are they going? What's going to happen to Hane? What the hell is Envy doing with wings? All those questions will be answered and more in the next chapter of Winged Alchemist.

Thanks for reading and please review it and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2: Wings of Destiny

Disclaimer: I wish I own FMA…but I don't.

Notes: "conversation"

_Dreams_

"_thoughts"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Wings of Destiny

(Ed's POV): I was running after Hane and Envy, which was not easy since he could fly now.

"_How the hell did he get those wings? I'll just have to ask him after I beat him into a bloody pulp."_

I started sprinting, trying to catch up. I noticed that he landed on top of a tall building, that was very far away. I stopped for a moment, just to catch my breath, and began running again. _"Don't worry Hane…I'm coming."_

(Now Ed's at the building)

I looked up at the building and sighed. "Dammit…It looked a lot shorter in the distance." I open the doors and looked around, trying to find the stairs. When I found them I ran toward them and looked up the stairs, sighing a bigger sigh and began climbing up them.

"_I don't think I've ever seen so many stairs in my life."_

I finally reached the top after what seemed like forever, catch my breath again for about ten minutes, and open the door. When I open the door what I saw made my blood boil in anger. Hane was on the ground, bloody and beaten up, while Envy was walking towards her getting ready to finish her off. Before Envy took another step I ran toward him as fast as I could and punch him in the side. Since Envy was not expecting this, it was a direct hit. Envy flew off the rooftop. I walk to where Hane is, kneel next to her, and gently pick her up bridal style. She was breathing faintly.

"_At least she's still breathing, I need to get her to a hospital."_

Walking toward the exit when I heard the sound of wings flapping, and they weren't birds. I turn around and saw Envy floating a few feet above me, a real pissed off look on his face. He quickly dive bombed toward us, I dodge a few feet away from him and Envy hit's the roof directly. I lay Hane back down, making sure she would be safe from the fight. While I was doing that Envy slowly got up and dusted himself off. I turn my automail into a blade and charge at Envy, he flew up a few feet, dodging my attack.

"How the hell do you have wings Envy. Last I checked…homunculi aren't supposed to fly."

"Well pipsqueak, let's just say that I work for a new master now."

I started charging full speed at Envy, "Don't…call…me…" jumping up and punching Envy in the stomach with my automail hand, "SHORT!"

Envy landed on his back on the roof, and I landed a feet from him. Envy slowly got back up spitting some blood.

"I'm getting really tired of this…I was only supposed to kill her, but I guess I'll kill you too."

Envy flew back up and brought his hands together. A small blackish-purple light formed between them. It started to get bigger and bigger. Then Envy raised his hands above him and cried.

"The power of darkness shall conquer all…Shadow Wave!"

Envy threw the dark energy ball to the ground, making a huge shockwave. It hit me I fell about twenty feet from Envy.

"_How did Envy get such a powerful attack? Everything…is getting dark…I'm sorry Hane…I guess I couldn't…protect you…"_

* * *

(Hane's POV)- I slowly open my eyes and sit up. I felt a little dizzy and I didn't know where I was, all I could tell I was on a roof of some building. I looked around immediately remembered everything that had happened. 

_(flashback)_

I was dropped on the top of a building. I turn around and look at the person who captured me.

"Hey…you're that guy from my dream."

"Aw…you've been dreaming about me? Well to bad I have to kill you."

"What?…W-Why?"

"Because my master wants you dead, she's afraid you'll interfere with her plans."

"What could I do?…I'm just an average, everyday girl."

Envy smirked at this, "That's where your wrong."

Envy started to kick me in the stomach. But I block it and push him away. I try to get away, but Envy quickly grabs my wrist. "You think I'm going to let you get away so easily…I don't think so"

That's when everything got a little blurry. I remember Envy hitting me a whole lot. I tried to block, but I was still pretty tired from the train trip. I kept falling on the ground, getting more scratches. But Envy kept hitting me , making my wounds worse. I finally fell to the ground and I fainted.

_(end flashback)_

I looked around and saw Ed on the ground…not moving. I immediately run to his side, to check to see if he was breathing. He was breathing shallow breaths, and looked even worse then I was probably. I turned and looked at Envy. He was standing in the middle of a slightly destroyed roof, smirking at the damage he'd done.

"Oh…your still alive?" Envy said in a faked surprise voice.

"What did you do to him?" I said, trying to hold back the sadness or fear in my voice.

"Just used one of my more powerful attacks on him."

I suddenly felt very pissed off toward Envy. I didn't know why though, I hardly knew Ed. I just met him, I could maybe call him an acquaintance. But the thought of Ed dying made me feel really sick.

Suddenly a white light surrounds me. I slowly rise up and the light gets brighter and brighter. I close my eyes and let the light engulf me. It felt really weird, but it felt really good too. When the light faded away, I noticed my clothes changed into a beautiful white, sparkling dress with long sleeves, in my right hand there was a magnificent katana, and on my back there were a pair of beautiful white wings, like an angel's.

I point the katana at Envy, and it begins to shine a silvery light.

"Crap…I was supposed to kill you before you transformed."

"You bastard…this is for Ed." I hold the katana in the air to begin the attack.

"Blade of the heaven's give me your strength…Celestial Slash!"

I slice the air making a silvery wave, moving fast at Envy. Right before it hits him he quickly disappears, while the wave fades away. I suddenly felt really faint and fell on the ground.

"Dammit…I couldn't stop him." I said weakly. Suddenly I felt someone helping me up, I was staring to black out so I didn't know who it was.

"Who…are you?"

"…A friend."

That was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

Who is this person helping Hane? Will Ed be okay? Where's Al? What about Jake? All questions will be answered in the next chapter of Winged Alchemist. 

Thanks for reading and cookies for anyone who reviews. I don't care if they are bad, good, or even ideas of later chapters. All these are helpful. 'Till my next chapter…the-neko-alchemist.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ice Princess

I'M SOOO SORRY! I started school two weeks ago and have been really busy. I'll try to update as much as I can 'kay.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Hane and anyone that tries to steal her will face the wrath of my evil zombie bunnies.

Notes: "conversation"

_Dreams_

"_thoughts"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Ice Princess

(Hane's POV): I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at my, now bandaged, arms, remembering everything that happened last night. I looked around, the room I was in didn't really look like a hotel room. The bed I was in was kinda small, there was a dresser , a mirror hanging by the dresser, a small bookshelf, on the floor there were stuffed animals everywhere, there was a small table with little chairs around it and a small tea set on the table.

"_I must be in some kids room."_

I tried to get out of bed, but when I tried to stand up I quickly fell on the floor. "Ow…I guess I shouldn't of tried that."

I heard fast footsteps coming toward my room. The door slammed open, Ed and Al running into my room and toward me.

"Hane are you okay? We heard a loud thump downstairs." Al asked in a worried voice, while Ed looked like he nearly had a heart attack.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Where ar-?" I was cutoff when a girl with waist length white hair, ice blue eyes, a blue tank top, black knee length skirt, and black and blue combat boots walked in and asked.

"_She looks so…familiar. Is she the girl from my dream?"_

"She didn't break anything did she?"

"Aisu…do you even care that Hane could of gotten badly hurt." Ed asked, a little anger in his voice.

"Not really, as long as she doesn't die I don't really care." Aisu said in a bored tone.

Then a white cat with one blue and one green eye walks in. "Aisu! You shouldn't treat Hane like that."

I looked down and noticed the cat said that and immediately stood up pointing at the cat. "THE CAT TALKED!"

Ed laughed nervously. "Here Hane let me introduce you to them. The white haired girl is Aisu Kisaki (1), she was the one who brought us here after the fight. And this is Spiffy."

"Hiya! I'm Spiffy the magical talking cat, nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you to Spiffy." I looked at Aisu. "So where are we?"

"You are at my house, in my little sister's room."

"Oh…where is she?"

Aisu sighed sadly. "…She's dead, Envy killed her and my parents two years ago."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. C'mon, let's go to the living room."

Aisu led us into her living room which contained a fancy sofa, a couple plushy looking chairs, and a coffee table in the middle, and there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Basically the room shouted rich and fancy.

I sat on the sofa next to Aisu and Spiffy, Ed sat in one of the chairs, and Al just stood there afraid of messing up the furniture.

"By the way…why did you help me and Ed? I mean you don't even know us." I asked Aisu.

"Because…you and me are the same?" Aisu said in a serious tone.

"Huh?…What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain…it is a long story though ." Spiffy said taking a deep breath.

I look at the clock, "Oh…look at the time. C'mon Ed we need to go to Central and find Jake." I look at Aisu and Fluffy. "Sorry but we were supposed to go see my boyfriend today. We'll come back later and listen to your story. Bye" I said running out the door. Ed and Al quickly following.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Aisu's POV)

I sighed, "…Should we follow them?"

"Yeah…just in case Envy comes to get her again."

Spiffy quickly ran ahead while I stood their. "Envy you can come now…they're gone."

A black swirling vortex appeared from the floor and Envy emerged from it. "Yeah yeah what do you want…Aisu."

"Dammit Envy would you please stop calling that. Call me my real name."

"Fine…Akuma (2)"

"Well…Hane and the others are heading to Central to meet Hane's boyfriend."

"Yeah…what's the plan, kill her and the chibi."

"Envy…you know your not supposed to kill her, we're supposed to capture her like we did with Aisu."

"Yeah…I know, but can I still kill the chibi."

"…Maybe now here's the plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------

(Jake's POV) I was sitting at my desk…all alone in the office since it was lunch…doing Roy's paperwork…again. I sigh thinking _"Roy is such a lazy ass…all I do is sit here and do his paperwork"_

"Excuse me…are you Jake, the Silver Blade Alchemist?" A girl around my age with long raven black hair and wearing a green t-shirt and black miniskirt was standing in front of my desk.

"Uh…yeah that's me."

"Wow…you're a lot hotter in person."

I cursed under my breath. Lately a lot of girls will randomly come here to ask me out. Of course I turn them all down because I'm with Hane. Which they don't understand the word no. This girl must have been the fifth one today, and its only lunch time.

I just fake a smile and reply, "Yeah…I get that a lot."

"Oh…where are my manners my name is Netamu. (3)"

"Look…if your going to ask for a date then my answer is no."

"But…why?"

"Because I already have a girlfriend."

"But…I really want to go out with you."

"My answer is no."

Netamu moved just inches from my face. "But…I really like you."

I tried to back away from her, but there was a wall behind my chair. "I don't even know you."

"So…" She said before kissing me softly (yet slightly forceful) on the lips.

--------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in Hane's POV) I was inside a Central HQ hallway, running toward where Jake's office was. Ignoring all the pain from yesterdays fight. I had to go see him and ask him why he became a state alchemist, other then what Ed told me. I was running so fast I lost Ed and Al a long time ago. I finally came to the door that was where his office was supposed to be, according to Ed's directions. I open the door and see something that tore my heart into tiny pieces.

I saw a guy I immediately recognized as Jake kissing some random girl for a brief moment. I slammed the door shut and run as far away as I can from that office. I run out of the building and into a park. I stop and collapse on a bench. I lay there sobbing softly to myself.

"Why…I thought he was waiting…for…me."

I stayed there all day, since I was to tired and sore to really move anymore.

"You okay Hane, Al and I saw you running off an I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I look up and saw Ed. "No…do I look like I'm okay, I just had my heart ripped out."

"What happened?"

I slowly sat up and Ed sat next to me. "I saw Jake kiss another girl…What's wrong with me?"

Ed pat my head consolingly, "There's nothing wrong with you, and he didn't kiss her…she kissed him."

I looked at Ed like he was crazy, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ed replied with slight pain in his voice. "I mean that you should go back and talk to him…he really missed you, and I think he would be able to explain it better."

"I'm not moving…"

Ed stood up. "Hane c'mon."

"No…I mean I can't move, I used up all of my energy getting here."

"Then I guess I'll have to carry you back then."

"No…could you just bring him here."

"I don't want to leave you alone. What if Envy came and tried to hurt you again."

I shouted at him, "I'll be fine…just hurry!"

Ed shouted back, "No! I refuse to leave you here."

I sighed "Fine…I'll go with you."

"Good" Ed picked me up bridal style, which felt really awkward, and started carrying me. That's when we heard a voice from the trees.

"Well well…I hate to disturb you two lovebirds, but…"

"But what?" Ed said holding me a little closer to him.

Envy jumped down from one of the trees. "But…my master wants your little girlfriend."

I jumped out of Ed's arms, run over at envy, and bitch slap him. "First of all I am NOT his girlfriend, and second…I'M slap NOT slap SHORT!"

Then I fall backwards and Ed catches me from behind. "Hane you have to be more careful."

"I'm guessing your still weak from yesterday…this is going to make things a lot easier."

"No…" Ed said setting me down gently and clapped his hands together. "I'll make sure you never take her away again."

Envy got into a fighting stance. "You know what? I bet I can still beat you without transforming."

Ed transformed his automail into a blade and charged at Envy. "Shut up!"

"_Wait a minute…since when could he transmute without a circle?" _I thought as Ed was fighting Envy.

Ed and Envy began fighting each taking turns taking hits. This was going on for quite a while until I noticed that Ed's fight from yesterday was taking an effect on him and was taking more hits then giving. I don't know why but it was really painful watching him do all this…just for me, and we barely know each other.

"_I gotta do something…Ed is going to die if it keeps going on like this."_

As if by instinct I clap my hands and touch the ground. "Leave him alone!" I made stone spikes come out of the ground and towards Envy.

Envy narrowly dodges them while Ed looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

I look at my hands. _"How did I do that?"_

"Well…looks like you can transmute without a circle too." Envy started to run at me and Ed tripped him.

"This is not over." Ed said…then Envy punched him in the face and knocked him out. (4)

"Your mine!" Envy yelled running toward me when a giant sword landed between us, stopping Envy. We looked where it came from and there was Aisu and a purple haired girl.

"Sorry Envy…but you have to go through us."

---------------------------------------------------------------

(1)-Means Ice Queen

(2)-Means demon

(3)-Means "to be envious" ()

(4)-I'm apologize to all the Ed fan girls…again.

I'm sorry about the hyphens but the ruler isn't working on this right now for me and I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update more often, but I'm really busy during the week and I have another story to work on. Oh…and don't forget to review, because reviews make me happy and the more reviews I get that include ideas I could use for my story the sooner I'll probably update. Plus you get a free cookie for updating, and cookies make the world go round . Thanks for reading, the-neko-alchemist.


	5. Chapter 4: Sparks Are Flying

I'M SO SORRY!!! I have been soooo busy with school that I haven't had a lot of time with my story. Plus I've been having horrible writers block…anyways hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…but I do own the plot, Hane, Aisu, and Spiffy, and anyone that tries to steal them will face the wrath of my…spork!

Notes: "conversation"

_Dreams_

"_thoughts"_

* * *

Chapter 4: Sparks Are Flying 

_(Previously)_-"Your mine!" Envy yelled running toward me when a giant sword landed between us, stopping Envy. We looked where it came from and there was Aisu and a purple haired girl.

"Sorry Envy…but you have to go through us."

(Hane's POV) I sighed in relief, I really thought I was about to die. Aisu walked up to the sword, picked it up, then turned to the purple haired girl. Her hair was a little below he shoulders and had purple eyes and she was wearing a purple Chinese style top, loose black pants, and black and purple combat boots.

"Erica, you take care of Envy. I'll take Hane and Ed to safety."

I slowly rose up. "No…I can fight."

"Hane please go with Aisu, I can take him easy."

"But he's not a normal guy. He'll kill you."

The purple haired girl chuckled a little under her breath. "Well…let's just say I'm not normal either." She closed her eyes and a purple light surrounded her. Then her clothes changed into a light purple dress and light purple wings emerged from her back. Finally a chain-whip that looked like it was emitting electricity appeared in front of her, and she grabbed. She turned to me and smiled very lightly.

"See…I'll be fine. Now go with Aisu!" She then flew toward Envy and began attacking him with her whip. Envy quickly transformed with the devil wings and began fighting hand to hand with her. Aisu quickly picked up Ed and ran past me, yelling at me: "Hane, c'mon!"

I turned around and followed quickly behind Aisu back to her house. When we got inside I went and fell onto one of the cushioned chairs. Aisu gently set Ed on the sofa a few feet from me. Aisu got up and walked toward the kitchen mumbling something about bandages. I turned to look at Ed and my eyes widened from amazement. I just realized it…that Ed looked so beautiful. He lost his hair tie during the fight so his hair was down. I wearily got up and walked toward the couch and sat on the edge of it. I brushed his bangs off his face. "Hane…" Ed whispered in a soft, dreamlike way. I pull my hand back, blushing a shade of red that would resemble Ed's cloak and I could feel my heart pounding through my chest.

"_Why do I feel this way? It's so different then when I was with Jake…"_

I heard Aisu coming back and I quickly moved back to my chair. She came back with a first aid kit and took care of Ed's wounds. Not long after I fell asleep on the chair I was sitting.

* * *

(Ed's POV)-_I was sitting on the shore of a beach, watching the waves. That's when I saw Hane surfing on the waves (1). When she was done she walked out of the water and towards me. I noticed that she was wearing a purple bikini as she was coming up to me. She smiled softly brushing my bangs off my face. "Hane…" I whispered softly, slowly getting up and looking at her majestic, amethyst eyes. "What?" "I…lo-"_

"BROTHER WAKE UP!!!"

I immediately open my eyes and sit up. Al, Hane, Spiffy, Aisu, and some purple haired girl were standing around me with expressions of shock and worry. I rubbed my nose and when I looked at it there was…blood. I quickly run off the couch and into the bathroom to take care of my nosebleed.

* * *

(Hane's POV)- "Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked as Ed ran out of the room, Al quickly following behind him. 

"Who knows…but we need to tell you something Hane." Aisu said.

"What?"

"First you might want to sit down…it's a long story." Spiffy said as we all sit down.

"Okay…but first…who are you?" I said pointing at the purple haired girl.

"Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Erica Raikou, and I know your Hane…the Angel of Light."

I just looked at them with a really confused look on my face. "What?"

Erica took a deep breath, "You see a long time ago, there were eight angels. Each represented a different element; fire, ice, water, lightning, wind, earth, dark and light. All of them watched over and protected the Earth. That was…until the Angel of Darkness, Shikyo, wanted to destroy the other angels and take over the world. She tried, but the others fled and scattered themselves over the planet. They went to eight different girls, and sealed themselves, and their powers, within them-"

"But…why did they have to flee?" I interrupted.

"…Shikyo slowly weakened them, so they couldn't beat her at that time. If they tried fighting her at the time they would've died. Right now the only ones that know about this are Aisu, Spiffy, you, and me. We need to find the others and awaken their powers before Shikyo finds them and tries to kill them and us. She has many minions, like Envy, so we also need to watch out for them too."

"That sorta makes sense. But how come Spiffy can talk and I can use alchemy without circle?"

Spiffy spoke "I can talk because I'm not your average cat. I use to serve the other angels and I came down her to find them. Also, the reason you can do that is because as the Angel of Light you are a master of alchemy so you can use alchemy without a circle."

"Right…like my power as the Angel of Lightning is being a master martial artist and Aisu as the Angel of Ice is like a super genius." Erica quickly added.

I looked at Aisu, "What does she mean by that?"

Aisu just sighed and answered in an emotionless voice, "She means I'm really smart and can remember anything I see, hear, or read."

"Wow…that is amazing."

"Whatever…" Aisu said and left the room and Ed and Al came back in.

"You sure your okay brother?"

"Yes Al…I'm fine" Ed grumbled.

"Hey!!! Shorty is back!!!" Erica pointed out.

Suddenly there was great tension in the room as Ed stomped toward Erica, pointing at her.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE LOOKS LIKE A PRETTY PRETTY FAIRY PRINCESS!!!"**

"I didn't say that…but now that you mention it."

Ed tried to jump kick Erica, but she grabbed his left leg and flipped him over. Ed landed on the floor with a big **"THUD"**. Al helped Ed back up and Aisu ran in…looking extremely pissed.

"Erica!!! What have I told you about flipping people in the house! You know a lot of the stuff in this house is breakable."

"Heh…sorry Aisu."

Aisu continued scolding Erica, I went over to Al to look at Ed…who was still out cold on the couch. I poked his forehead gently, and he slowly opened his eyes. Ed slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head, it had a pretty nasty bump on it.

"Ed…you okay?"

"Huh…yeah Hane." Ed answers, turning a little red.

I put my hand on his forehead, which made him turn tomato red. "Your forehead feels really warm Ed, are you sure your okay?"

"Ye-yes…I'm fine." Ed got up from the couch and ran out of the room shouting, "I'm going for a walk."

Al and I had anime sweat drops. I decided to go to Central HQ, and actually talk to Jake about happened yesterday and do something I hope to not regret.

I leave the house, as I left I heard a lot of crashing, smashing, screaming, hissing, Spiffy screeching, explosions and finally a loud **"THUMP",** and it suddenly got really quiet. I just kept walking, afraid of what just happened.

* * *

I got to HQ around sunset, and walked into Jake's office. He was hunched over his desk with a huge stack of paperwork on it, with an exhausted and miserable. He was also mumbling something about a lazy bastard while working on it. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up with a sad smile on his face. 

"Hane…I'm really sorry, it wasn't my fault. She made a move on me, I didn't even like the kiss. Please…forgive me."

Jake got up from his seat, walked in front of me and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips. I pushed him away gently and looking him straight in the eye.

"Hane…Why?"

I took a deep breath and could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "Jake…I'm sorry. I believe you and forgive you, but…we can't be together. I'm going to leave soon and I don't know if I'll ever return to Central. Once again…I'm sorry."

Jake spoke tying to hide the hurt in his voice. "I understand Hane. Can we at least still be friends?"

"Sure."

"One more thing, be careful and try to visit when you can."

"I'll try...but that isn't a promise."

I turned around walking out of the room letting the tears flow down my eyes. As soon as I was out of his office I ran back to Aisu's house.

* * *

When I got to the house it was dark outside and I was able to dry my eyes. I walked into the house, noticing that pretty much the whole living room was in shambles and Aisu and Al were trying to clean up the place. 

"Um…what happened and where is Ed, Erica, and Spiffy?"

Aisu continued cleaning while Al sighed.

"Aisu told Erica that she couldn't have dessert for a week for using martial arts in the house. So Erica got very mad and threw a tantrum destroying everything in sight, and Aisu hit Erica in the head with her giant sword. Erica is locked in the attic right now, Spiffy is sleeping in Aisu's room, and Ed hasn't come back from his walk yet."

Ed walked in and right past me going up the stairs saying, "I'm going to bed."

"I think I'm going to bed too." I said and walked up the stairs.

When I got up the stairs there was a loud crashing sound, and I saw Erica walking from what I guessed was the attic.

"Does Aisu really think a locked door can stop me? And I thought she was smart. All well…now I need to figure out how to get back at the shrimp. Since its his fault that all this happened and I don't get any dessert for a week…maybe even longer for what I did."

"I think I can help you with that." I said walking towards Erica.

"Really? How"

"Back at home, I would always pull pranks on everyone, and I'm quite good at it. Plus, I'm bored."

"Hm…Your name's Hane right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Hane…what do you have in mind."

"Well…remember when you called him short and he said something about him being a fairy princess."

"Yeah…I think I like what I'm hearing." Erica smiled evilly.

"Well let's talk about it in your room and carry it out tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." We walk into her room to plan and carry out our little prank.

* * *

Whew! I'm done with this chapter. Once again I'm sorry for taking so long and will try really hard to update sooner. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 'Cause reviews make me very happy and inspire me to work faster. 'Till my next chapter: the-neko-alchemist. 


End file.
